Avatar: Reincarnated
by Manila Fusion
Summary: I really didn't want Avatar: The Last Airbender to discontinue, so here is my version of the first chapter to the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

It's a nice silent day in the Earth Kingdom and Avatar Aang is dying slowly. "Is there anything else you need?" Katara, Aang's wife said. "No. Just leave me to die here." Katara cried, thinking only about Aang dying. Aang is now 182 and now the next Avatar must be reincarnated after he dies.

The next morning Aang died a peaceful death. Sokka, Katara's brother, tried to stop the tears rushing down Katara's face. Toph, Aang's Earth bending teacher and friend was there too. He was buried in the Northern Air Temple.

Later that afternoon Aang's spirit visited Katara. He said, "The new Avatar is now reincarnated into Sadako of the Southern Water Tribe." Then he left. Katara stood knowing she had to go the Southern Water Tribe. She went to see Sokka, Toph and other friends. She told them that she was to leave in the morning. "You can't travel alone. I'll come with you." said Sokka.

The next morning they left. They arrived within two days. They were greeted by many for that was their hometown. Katara yelled, "I'm looking for Sadako." A girl about the age of 15 came out of the crowd. "I'm Sadako." the girl said. "Sadako may I see your parents." "I guess." Sadako led Katara and Sokka to her parents. "Hello. Can I help you?" Sadako's mother said. "May I speak to you. Alone." Katara and Sokka were let inside. "Sadako, go to your room please," her mother said, "How can I help you?" "Well we send a message from Avatar Aang's spirit. You see Aang is my husband and he said that… That Sadako is the next Avatar." Sadako's mother's mouth opened. "But… How?" I don't know. The cycle is Water, Earth, Fire and Air. So she's next. She must find out on her 16th birthday."

The next day was Sadako's 16th birthday and she found out. "I am! How? Why? That's amazing!" Sadako yelled in excitement. "But you know you'll have to find an Earth bending teacher and a Fire bending teach AND an Air bending teacher and the only Air bender left is Avatar Aang's son and he's all the way in the Earth Kingdom," Her mother said, "I also don't want you to go alone." "Then I'll take… I'll take Chizuko with me! She's in the Earth Kingdom! And she can teach me how to Earth bend! It's perfect!" "Yes, but that means you'll have to go to the Earth Kingdom alone." "I'll manage…" "I guess."

The next morning Sadako was sent to the Earth Kingdom. "I'll come for visit's as much as I can." Sadako said. Her mother cried. Sadako sailed off and got there within five days.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadako arrived at the Earth Kingdom in the morning. She walked around looking for her friend, Chizuko. No sign of her. She looked for about another hour until here feet got tired.

"Sadako? Is that you?" Sadako heard the voice and looked around. There were so many people that she gave up on looking. "Sadako!" Someone's voice yelled again. Sadako looked again and saw Chizuko waving and running towards her. "Chizuko!" They hugged and they went to Chizuko's house for tea. "Did you come here alone." Chizuko asked. "Yeah and I have something really important to tell you. I'm the new Avatar." Chizuko's mouth widened. "You are? Cool!" "Can you teach me how to Earth bend?" "Of course I can. It would be a privilege of mine. Tomorrow we'll start."

"Okay, Sadako, make your Earth bending stance." Chizuko said. Sadako did her stance. "Now, focus on the rocks around you. Feel the earth. Listen to it." BOOM. A big rock hit another. "Good! You're an officially an Earth bender. Now keep on practicing this and we can move on to a more challenging one." Sadako practiced till sundown.

"C'mon Sadako it's getting dark. Let's go home now." Chizuko said. "Okay." Sadako said glumly. They walked home and had dinner. "Where's your mom?" Sadako asked. "Oh, well… Well, she died." "Oh… I'm sorry." "It's okay." "So you live alone now?" "Yes." Their conversation ended then they went to bed.

The next morning they practice more Earth bending. The days went by and so did the months. "You're a master now." Chizuko said to Sadako. Both of them smiled and went on with the day. "Chizuko? Can I ask you something?" Sadako asked her. "Sure. What is it?" "I want you to come with me to find a Fire bending teacher. I want you to come on my adventures with me." "I would love to."

"It's time to leave!" Sadako yelled to Chizuko who was still in the house packing her belongings. Chizuko came out of her house with her hands full. "You don't want to bring a lot. Trust me." Sadako said. So Chizuko left some of her stuff behind. "Chizuko, what's that on your neck?" Sadako asked curiously. Chizuko answered, "It was my mothers." A small tear came to her eye. They left on their Ostridge Horses.

"Are we almost there?" Chizuko groaned. "Be patient." They sighed and kept on going. "I wish we had a Sky Bison like Avatar Aang. We'd be there by now." Sadako said. "Maybe we can stop by the Earth Kingdom in the south. I have a plan. It's on the way, right?" Chizuko said. "Yeah, we'll stop by."

They stopped and had lunch and rested. "Follow me." Chizuko said to Sadako. "What? What are we doing?" "C'mon!"

Sadako followed her and lead her to someone's house. "Where are we?" "This is the house of Katara, Aang and Hong, their son. They might have some Sky Bison like Appa their old Bison." "How do you know this?" Sadako asked. "I just do."

They walked up to the door and knocked. Katara answered the door. "Sadako! What are you doing here?" Katara said. "We were wondering if you have any Sky Bison…? Do you?" "Of course. Now who's your friend?" "This is Chizuko. She's from the Northern Earth Kingdom." Then Katara lead them inside. "Sadako, Chizuko, this is Hong my son. Hong? Would you show these girls the Sky Bison we have?" Hong nodded and lead them to the back of the hut. "These are our Sky Bison. You can choose any one you like." One of the Bison walked towards Hong and he was all wet. Hong dried him off with his Air bending. "Wow, so you're the only Air bender now, since your father died?" Sadako asked. "Yeah, I can be your teacher if you'd like?" Hong said. "That would be great, but first I have to learn Fire bending. You can with us to the Fire Nation if you'd like." Hong smiled and nodded.

"Okay. This is our best Sky Bison." Hong said. "That's great! Lets get going." Sadako said in reply.

The three flew off and headed for the Fire Nation. Yawn. The all fell asleep and then next morning they arrived in the Fire Nation. "This is going to be the best adventure of our lives." Sadako whispered to herself.


End file.
